Beauty and the Beast
by gaaralover1989
Summary: "She couldn't understand why her eyes were drawn to him whenever she caught a glimpse of him. She didn't understand why she would find herself staring at him for minutes on end like a deranged psycho. She didn't understand, but by God she was going to."
1. Obsession

**Beauty and the Beast **

**There's not enough Gai love out there. Here's a little something that I wrote. I know that I still haven't updated War of the Worlds but I've been having major writer's block with the chapter. It's almost complete but it's missing something and I won't put up anything that I'm not satisfied with. In the meantime please enjoy this story. Oh I don't own Naruto blah blah blah no profit involved. **

**Obsession**

Years had gone by since she considered herself a little girl. She had gone through many experiences that most normal girls would never experience, but then again she wasn't a normal girl. She was a kunoichi, a damn good one if she did say so herself. She had a feared skill set and she was one of the youngest to ever have been recruited into T&I. She had lived through a war. She had nerves of steel and yet whenever she came across him she would be at a loss as to how to react. Ordering another round of green tea, she continued to eat her mild curry as she spied her target from across the street.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself before scooping more curry onto her spoon. I must be going crazy, she thought to herself. She didn't understand how this…morbid fascination had even begun. Thanking the waitress for bringing her the tea she groaned to herself before rubbing her forehead in frustration. Looking across the street she stared, looking to the entire world like a complete creeper, before downing her tea. Slamming some money on the table, leaving a big tip for being allowed to basically stalk someone, she got up and left. She made her way through the streets intent on getting to her apartment. She had moved out of her parents' house when she first got the job with T&I and she loved the feeling of being independent. Entering her decent sized apartment she began to pace. Think woman think, she yelled to herself, when did this crazy shit begin to happen?

"It must have been when I saw him at the hospital." She said lowly to herself. It all made sense she hadn't seen him before that day nearly three months ago. "But **why** dammit, this doesn't make any sense!"

She couldn't understand why her eyes were drawn to him whenever she caught a glimpse of him. She didn't understand why she would find herself staring at him for minutes on end like a deranged psycho. She didn't understand, but by God she was going to.

xXx

She was officially going mad. Almost half a year gone and she was still no closer to understanding her obsession. Sitting at the bar she gulped down her fifth shot of sake before signaling for another. How the fuck does shit like this happen to her? She stared down at her drink before downing it. She needed to talk to someone…but who? Sakura…hell no she thought. There was no way in hell that she was going to tell her. Her body gave a shiver and the hair on her arms rose. Oh no, she thought as her body froze, he's here. Why was he here? He's never here her mind screamed as she calmly signaled for another shot. This was her safe zone dammit, not even waiting for the shot glass to touch the table she raised it to her lips and drunk. Slamming it onto the counter loudly she closed her eyes and gauged her level of sobriety. Not that bad, she thought, a nice warm buzz perfect. Paying her tab she slowly stood and made her way out the bar before anyone would notice her; unfortunately luck was in a spiteful mood because it wasn't with her.

"Hey! Thank God you're here please keep me company!" Tenten whispered to her as her hand clamped on, like iron shackles, on her arm.

Pretending to glance behind her she said, "Looks like your well accompanied." She didn't want to risk looking at him and turning into a staring moron.

"Please don't leave me with the guys, they'll talk about training, more training, tits, and let's not forget more training." Tenten gave a small desperate smile, "Please stay with me for a while, they seem to forget that I'm not a male. And Anko doesn't count, she's in a class of her own."

No wonder they think your one of the guys, she thought to herself, you dress like a fucking nun and always tag along with them everywhere. Sighing she made her way back to the bar and immediately ordered a pint of beer. If she was going to stay here better to slowly drink the night away. Hearing Tenten settle herself next to her she let herself be pulled into small talk. Before she knew it she had already downed 4 pints and was nursing a fifth before a very drunk Tenten turned to her smiling like a clown. Squinting at the clock she saw that it was close to three in the morning, "Well fuck time sure does fly." She said to no one before chugging her beer and placing more money on the counter. This time when she stood she had to hold onto the wooden counter to make sure she didn't fall on her face. Taking deep breaths she slowly opened her eyes, grabbed Tenten and made her way out into the cool night. She knows she had too much to drink because she can't quite feel her fingers. How much did she drink, "Too fucking much that's what." She answered herself before snorting.

Looking at Tenten who looked at her dumbly, she felt a sudden rush to unleash all her conflicting emotions, her being drunk as a skunk was also a major contributing factor. "Tenten…these past months I haven't been myself." She said slowly, taking a second too long on every word. "I know weird right but it's true. The whole shit is **fucking** insane. I don't even know why this is happening to me. At first I thought maybe it's because I saw him at the hospital for once without that eye-searing jumpsuit on, and that's why I couldn't stop thinking about him, but then I couldn't **stop** noticing him. I stalked him you know. Followed him like a shadow." At this Tenten looked at her and laughed and murmured that she was crazy. "I know I'm fucking insane. I stalked him like a crazy woman, and no matter how many times I told myself to stop I couldn't." Looking up at the stars she swayed dangerously before gripping onto Tenten, who was fastily becoming dead weight. "Here's the kicker, you ready for it," after getting a grunt she continued, "I started noticing things. I start to sweat when I see him, my heart starts to pound, my nerves come alive, I get horny as fuck and I swear it feels like I'm having a fucking heart attack. It's not that I like him, how can I? I don't even know him like that, I don't know his hobbies, his dislikes or you know whatever else. Not to mention that damn jumpsuit. I…I think it's more primal than that. I just want to rub myself all over him and devour him. I want him to fucking dominate me, to take me and not apologize. I want to fuck him like an animal." She said her voice dipping low into a husky growl.

"Who…who the fuck ya talking 'bout again?" Tenten managed to ask just as they reached her apartment door.

"I'm talking about Gai…Fucking Maito Gai, the fucking Green Beast himself." She said biting her lip as images of him flashed before her eyes.

"Ino…your fucking crazy ya know that right?" Tenten said as she leaned against the doorframe. She rolled her head and gave a wide eyed stare at her friend.

Ino looked at her drunk friend and gave a small smile, "Yeah but still doesn't change the fact that I want him. Months I stalked him, watching him and it doesn't go away…I think it's getting stronger and one of these days my restraint is going to snap and I think I'll do something embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"I don't know but it'll be something big, I promise you that. I might kidnap him and tie him to my bed so I can have my way with him." Ino said with a sloppy smirk.

Tenten looked at her with glazed eyes, "You're fucking insane Ino, now open the door I'm too drunk to be talking' 'bout how you wanna get it in with my teacher."

"Ex-teacher…" Opening her door the two stumbled in and barely made it to Ino's bedroom before collapsing on the bed.

Neither of the two noticed the frozen figures perched on a nearby tree, who heard every word.

xXx

The next morning Ino woke up to the sound of Tenten throwing up in her bathroom, she opened her eyes before rolling off the bed from the blinding light that was creeping through her window. "Lovely…just lovely," she said to herself before closing her eyes again, "Tenten you alive in there? I'm too hung-over to drag your carcass through the village if your not."

"Barely…Fuck I'm never drinking again." Tenten groaned as she held onto the toilet for dear life.

"Lies, pure lies."

"I'm serious this time I feel like I'm throwing up my entire stomach. I feel like death warmed over." She managed to say before she heaved. "Disgusting."

"God my head feels like I rammed into a concrete wall."

"Bet you wished you rammed into something else." Tenten said as she chuckled.

Ino tensed and slowly opened her eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh please don't act innocent, I know I was smashed last night but you forget, I can drink with the best of them, I remember what you told me last night." Tenten managed to lift her head from the toilet to give a dark smirk, "You remember…I want to fuck him like an animal, does that ring any bells?" Tenten began to giggle before Ino suddenly appeared in front of her, "Fuck Ino do you want me to throw up on your face?!"

Ino ignored her and grabbed her face in between her hands before leaning into her face so close that their noses were touching. "You have to swear on your life that you will tell no one. I swear if I hear that you told someone I will have you dragged into T&I and they'll never find your body."

Tenten glared, as much as someone could glare as their face was squished together, at her friend. "Otay jus lemme go."

"Not until I have your word Tenten." Ino said as she backed away from the toilet.

"You have my word that I will not tell a soul about you wanting Gai." Leaning her head on the cool ceramic of the toilet Tenten laughed, "This is so crazy."

"I know."

"I mean its Gai…I've know him since I was twelve."

"Please stop."

"I mean he wears a green jumpsuit with orange warmers," Tenten lifted her head and gave Ino a serious look, "Orange warmers Ino…think about that."

"You think I haven't?" Ino said as she leaned back on the wall. "I've been doing nothing **but** thinking on this madness. I mean I'm Ino Yamanaka, do you know what that means?"

"It means that you're a fashion obsessed shallow bitch, but I wouldn't love you if you were any different."

Giving Tenten a glare she continued, "It means that I have a type, a certain type. Gai doesn't exactly fit into my the hell does this happen to me?"

"I don't know so you better start from the beginning," Tenten said before heaving into the toilet, "and don't skimp on the details unless you want my vomit all over you."

Giving Tenten a disgusted look she began her tale. "It was six months ago, you guys had come back from a two-week long mission remember?"

"Oh yeah Gai came back with broken ribs I think, and Lee ended up carrying him."

"Yeah well I was walking out, I had just gotten a physical done when I walked by his room. His nurse hadn't closed it all the way so I was able to see him but he wouldn't notice me unless he looked. All he was doing was stretching, just stretching, nothing special or provocative and yet…I couldn't tear my eyes away. He didn't have his jumpsuit on, thank God, he just had on those thin hospital pants on. They way he looked was…pure male. All that muscle just coming to attention by him merely stretching, it was beautiful. His skin, his muscles, those tattoos-"

"Oh you saw them."

"Yeah I did. I didn't know that he had tattoos. Well with that jumpsuit how could anyone…wait," Ino said as she glared at Tenten, "how do you know?"

Tenten gave Ino a look as if she was the stupidest person on the face of earth, "He was my teacher for years. We went on countless missions together; I've seen his tattoos you freak."

Ino gave her one last glare before speaking again, "I just couldn't believe it…how could have known that under all that wrongness was a body that was sheer perfection?" Looking at Tenten who was looking at her with a weird look on her face she pressed on, "After that every time I saw him I wouldn't see the green, the orange or even the youth-ness…I would see that body of his and that dark line of hair going down from his navel into his pants."

"Amazing and completely mind-blowing weird, you talk about him like no one ever has, or at least no one that I know. To me he's always been Gai-sensei you know, the weird teacher that has a heart of gold but is completely embarrassing."

"I know...imagine if people knew Tenten?"

Tenten frowned, "Ino you seriously are that embarrassed about having an attraction to Gai? I mean I know he's not 'normal' but he's an amazing person."

"I know he is Tenten, remember I'm the girl that has been stalking him for half a year. That doesn't mean I know him but I think it's safe to say that I know him better than most." Ino thumped her head against the wall, "I just don't want people to know because I don't want to be publicly rejected and I know I won't be able to put up with everyone's crap about it. I van just hear them now 'Oh look Ino wants master fuzzy brows' and shit." Looking to the side at her friend she looked like the picture of despair, "What do I do Tenten? I've been wanting him for months now and I don't even know if he's into women or not."

"Ino he's not gay."

"Well how am I supposed to know that? He's always up Kakashi's ass."

Tenten felt safe to leave the toilet and crawled her way to Ino, who looked like she was going to cry. "Trust me he's not gay, he's just best friends with Kakashi that's it." Rubbing Ino's arm she laid her head on her shoulder, "I don't know sweetheart…if it was me I would confront him, but I know it's not that easy. I mean he's Gai, he's not exactly the definition of discretion is he?" She said with affection, "But I can promise you that whatever you decide Gai would **never** make you feel horrible for feeling what you do. He doesn't have it in him to be cruel."

"How do you know that Tenten, all you've ever seen him as is your teacher. All I've ever seen him as is my friend's weird teacher, and more recently a man; no one knows how he really is."

"That may be true but after all these years don't you think someone would have said something about him? You know shinobi are horrible gossips."

Laughing they fell silent as they lost themselves in thought. "It really smells in here Tenten."

"Yeah I haven't flushed the toilet yet."

"You disgusting whore go and flush the toilet." Ino said as she stood up.

"Yeah well you don't exactly smell like roses yourself."

Flushing the toilet Tenten turned around and looked at Ino. Ino was beautiful; no one could deny that she was beautiful. Her attitude wasn't precisely easy to get along with but she had a wicked sense of humor that she appreciated. "You know in all my years with Gai I've never once noticed him with a woman. Sure he's had one-night stands but never a long standing relationship. The times we've gone to his house, which is a lot since he calls his house the youth headquarters, we've never seen any shred of evidence that shows that a woman's been there. So if you do decide to go after him you won't have to worry about competition."

"Please as if anyone could compete with me."

Tenten rolled her eyes at Ino's arrogance before slowly making her to the kitchen. "Do you have any aspirin? I think I need a whole bottle."

"Top cabinet," she said as she stared at herself in the mirror, "Tenten not having him isn't an option. I need him, maybe if I do whatever this thing that I have for him will go away."

"Ino as much as I want to help you, I'm not going to let you make Gai another knot on your bed post. He doesn't deserve that, he doesn't deserve to be used like a sex toy."

Ino looked over her shoulder at her friend and slowly nodded, "Don't worry I won't steal his virtue, much. It was just a thought anyway I want him too much for it to be a one-time deal."

Stripping down she took a quick shower. Ino thought about what Tenten had said. Did she just want Gai for the hell of it, because he was unattainable? She snorted; as if it were that simple. No he awoke some hunger in her that won't go away until she had him. Walking out of the bathroom she told Tenten that it was her turn and went to find clothes. Today was her day off from work, she felt as if she needed to do something other than being cooped up in her apartment. Brushing her hair she pulled it up in a pony tail and decided to wear sweat pants and a plain t-shirt today. She felt lazy and it showed as she sprawled out on her bed waiting for the weapons master to come out of the bathroom. Waiting nearly an hour she heard Tenten finally come out, "I thought you had drowned in there."

"The hot water was like a dream," Tenten said as she dried off and pulled out sweats and a t-shirt from Ino's drawer, "I hate going commando."

"Yeah well next time carry spare panties with you. You never when you'll get lucky." Ino said with a smirk as she dodged a shoe. "So what's the plan today?"

"Nothing really, I don't have any missions and I'm not training today. How about we just walk about the village like the civis?" Hearing the blondes grunt of approval they made their way out onto the street. Tenten sensed someone following them, someone very familiar and barely managed to restrain a smirk. Looking to the side with a sly look Tenten said innocently, "You know there's this new store that just opened on the south side of the shopping district. I heard their stuff is great."

"Really I haven't heard about it."

"I'm not surprised, it's new and hasn't caught on with the crowd yet but it's great. It's just up your alley, you'll love it, especially with your new found…tastes."

"Tenten," Ino whispered, "Be careful with that shit you never know who's listening." She said as she looked around her, seeing no one she breathed a sigh of relief, "Cool let's go then."

Containing a laugh Tenten led the way, knowing that the three oblivious followers would get a shock. Passing shop after shop she finally saw the little black door and smiled a dark smile, "Here we are."

Ino looked at the door and frowned, "What's so special about this place? It looks so unassuming and plain." Looking at it more closely she just barely made out the name "Simply Sinful?" Seeing Tenten go in she shrugged her shoulders and walked in, what she saw made her stop in her tracks. On the walls were leather corsets, whips, crops and ropes. On the tables was everything from collars to vibrators. The store had everything and anything that you could ever want for sexual satisfaction. "Holy Mother of God." Walking in deeper into the store, that was dimly light, she didn't notice the door opening a third time. She moved through the rows of naughty toys before picking up a rhinestone encrusted collar, turning it around on her hands she placed it on her neck.

"Looks good on you." Tenten teasingly said from behind her.

"It feels nice…" Ino said slowly as she touched it softly. "You know I was never into rough sex or anything…I liked it I guess regular….but when I think about Gai all I can imagine is hot rough sex and you have no idea how much that turns me on. For him to talk dirty to me, to just…own me." Her body gave a shudder, "I swear I feel like he's watching me right now and it excites me," she gave Tenten a haunted look, "I'm like a woman starved Tenten and Gai is a tall cold glass of water and I just want to swallow him up. I'm obsessing over him and it's tearing me up inside, I don't obsess about anyone Tenten. I don't know how to handle this…this thing."

"Just accept it Ino, and plan what you're going to do. As long as you keep fighting it you'll stay feeling like that. Just take a chance you never know what could happen but unless you do you'll forever regret that you didn't **try.**" Tenten lifted up a collar and a leash, "Besides I bet your just aching to have this on you with Gai pulling on the leash." She chuckled, "I can't believe I'm in a sex store helping you of all people, with your sexual attraction to my teacher."

"If I had that on I would have no problems crawling to him and licking my way up." At Tenten's disgusted look she laughed, "Hey you started it." Ino looked at her before taking off the collar, "This store is amazing Tenten…I can get lost in here for hours just imaging things."

"I bet." She laughed.

"Come one I saw this wicked looking vibrator, if I can't get the real thing then I'm getting the closet thing to it, because my fingers just can't cut it anymore." With that the two women went off to the sex toy section giggling like school girls. They didn't notice the figures that were following them backing away silently towards the exit and leaving.

xXx

Parting ways with Tenten Ino made her way to T&I, short for Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. The director was, in her opinion, the toughest man to ever live. Ibiki Morino stroke fear into the hearts of people just by his name alone, he is the most frightening man alive, and he was the best boss she ever had. He was direct with everything he did, and didn't put up any bullshit. He could sniff out any lie, any discomfort any whiff of anything wrong in seconds and put the fear of God in you. She loved working with him because she never had to second guess his motives. She once asked him why he had never made a pass at her, or looked at her the way others do and he simply said, "Your not my type Yamanaka now stop wasting my time with stupid shit and get back to work before I put you on front desk duty for the rest of your life."

Walking into the gray unmarked building she waved and sent a mischievous smile to Mozuku, who was on front desk duty for pulling a prank on Hijiri, who was Vice Director of T&I. Ibiki only gave him a month of front desk duty, the smallest amount of time given by him. Mozuku apparently broke into Hjiri's apartment drained his shampoo with bright pink hair dye. The next day Hijiri tried to sneak into his office with a wrap around his hair but Ibiki, who somehow had a radar that alerted to him to any irregularities, stopped him and forced him to take off the wrap on pain of death. When he did it was the beginning of the end for him. The only reason why Mozuku was found out was because he had told Ino without checking to make sure no one was listening in. Hijiri demanded blood but Ibiki reasoned that if he was so careless as to not feel Mozuku when he broke into his apartment than he deserved the pink hair. Mozuku was then given front desk duty because in Ibiki's words, "You just wasted a day of my life with this."

Pressing her hand on scanner she waited for the system to clear her before the wall slid sideways to let her into the department. She remembered the day when Ibiki came to her with the proposition of working in T&I. She doing her rounds at the hospital, she had originally trained to be a medic nin, when Ibiki appeared out of nowhere behind her.

"Yamanaka I need to speak with you."

Ino thanked God that she resisted the urge to shriek, she suspected that he wouldn't have appreciated nor tolerated it one bit. She nodded and led him into an empty exam room. Looking around the room she bit her lip and forced herself to meet his eyes. She must have done the right thing because she could barely make out approval from his dark eyes.

"I don't know if your father has told you but he's retiring from T&I."

Ino frowned, "Yeah he did say something like that at dinner the other day but we thought he was just joking."

"Well he wasn't. Now I'm here because I need a talented Mind walker on my team and I've seen through the records that your one of the best in your clan." Narrowing his eyes he leaned down to look at her more closely, "I'm not going to beat around the bush Yamanaka, I want you and I will have you. I don't care that your Inoichi's daughter, or that your barely twenty. You have too much skill to be just a medic nin. Not that there's nothing wrong with being one but with your skills you don't belong here." Leaning back he dug in his black trench coat and pulled out a card, "Follow these instructions to the letter Yamanaka." Seeing her grab the card he gave her a nod and left her alone in the exam room feeling dazed and confused.

She went to the interview because frankly she was too terrified to find out what Ibiki what do to her if she didn't show up. She had to beg Sakura to cover for her making up a excuse about having to baby-sit a cousin. She told no one about her going to T&I, not even her parents. So when she arrived her father was understandably upset. He tried to argue that she was too young but Ibiki just glared at him and that was that. She passed the exam with flying colors and graciously accepted the position that her father once held for so many years.

Her father didn't speak to her for weeks following that day, but her mother understood that Ino was her own woman now and helped her move her things out of the house and into her apartment. After two months of silence her father went to her house and gave her a hug.

"I just wanted you to be my little girl a little bit longer."

"I know but after everything I can't be a little girl. Morino was right I was wasting my skills at the hospital, this is what I'm good at Dad." Hugging him tighter she whispered, "I'll always be your little girl Daddy but you have to trust me to make my own decisions."

Half a year gone and she was steady making her own mark in T&I. There was no mind she couldn't crack and she was going strong. Walking to her office she watered her flowers that she had hanging low from the ceiling to catch the sun's rays from the small window that was placed across her desk. Checking her messages she organized some files on her desk and was out the door before the hour was up. She passed Ibiki and gave him a smile, which he returned with a stiff nod.

Life was great, she thought to herself as she walked out the building and into the warm sun light. Lifting her face to the sky, she closed her eyes and just soaked in the sun rays. And it was in that peaceful moment that she made her decision.

"You're going to be mine Maito Gai." Working under Ibiki taught her that if you wanted something you had to fight for it and never let anything, or anyone stand in your way. Smirking darkly she laughed a wicked laugh, "Let the games begin."


	2. Contemplation

**Contemplation **

**I wanted to add new dimensions to both Ino and Gai in this story, but more specifically to Gai. All he's ever portrayed to be in the manga is an eccentric oblivious man. He's an elite Jonin; he has to have many layers to him but chooses to only show that side of him to his students. Hope you all will like this chapter I know I do. **

They had just gotten back from a week long mission and everyone wanted to go to the local bar, Stiff One, to relax. He himself never partook in drinking but he had been feeling tense the last couple of weeks and after seeing Lee go to his apartment and Neji to the Hyuuga compound he let Genma drag him in for a couple of drinks. He gave a slight nod to his former student, Tenten, and went off with his friends. He didn't have to worry about Tenten; she had more than proved herself to him to being able to handle herself, and her liquor. As he was called over by Anko he gave one last look to his young student and saw that she had joined the young Yamanaka child. What was her name again he thought, oh yes Ino. Seeing that she was well accompanied he went to the table and ordered a pint of beer. As the night dragged on he noticed that the Yamanaka girl had drunk her fourth beer and was working on another. Shaking his head his attention was grabbed when Anko started speaking about said girl.

"That Ino Yamanaka is a piece of work."

"She did fill out nicely didn't she," Genma said with a smile, "all those curves I wouldn't mind spending hours exploring it."

"That's not what I meant, although now that you mention it, she does have a great body. Have you seen the pair of tits on her?"

"We're not blind Anko, of course we have." Kakashi said lowly as he rested his head on the palm of his hand.

Giving a shark smile she laughed loudly, "She's going to fit right into T&I just fine with the way she's going." Looking around the group she smiled, "Looks like I've found my new drinking partner boys."

"God I pray for her if you ever get your claws into her." Genma said with a laugh.

"I suppose you do have to be a drunk in order to work there yes?" Kakashi said in a bored tone as he flipped a page in his ever present Icha Icha book.

"Please it's better than being a flaming pervert." Anko shot back with a smile.

"Whatever you say." Kakashi said lowly. Looking up with his visible eye he looked across the bar, "Hmm I wonder what Asuma would think about having his student drunk at a notorious bar?"

They all laughed, "He would go bat shit crazy, you know he's super protective of her since he found out that Kurenai is having a girl, he thinks he can practice before she's born by using Ino."

Kakashi rolled his eye before pulling up his book to cover his face.

"How much has she had to drink?" Gai asked as he looked at the pair of girls.

"Well…if memory serves I'd say…a lot. I don't know Gai I wasn't watching her second by second buuuut before your bun head came in she had nothing but shots of sake. I'm telling you she's my kind of girl." Anko said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Now, now Anko not everyone is into the weird shit that you're into. We've talked about this remember or do we need to have another talk?" Kakashi asked condescendingly as he took a quick drink from his cup.

"Shut up before I cut you Hatake." Anko sneered before smirking, "I won't rough her up too much, promise."

Kakashi gave her a look of bored disbelief before getting back to his book. Anko spared him a glance before speaking.

"Your one to talk Kakashi we all know where your tastes run."

Gai nodded, nearly everyone of their generation knew about Kakashi. He was very selective to who he slept with. He had to be, there were precious few who were into what he was. He himself understood sometimes you just wanted to let loose and not treat everyone with kiddy gloves because of your strength.

"Yes it's not exactly a secret either that you were begging me not so long ago to let you in on my fun." Kakashi said calmly back.

Everyone laughed at Anko's expense, who glared at the grey haired man as she rubbed her shuriken. Soon after everyone started making their way home and Gai and Kakashi were the last one's left.

"You know they can make it home safe right?" Kakashi said as he marked the page and closed his book. Stuffing it into one of many pouches he stood and looked at his friend. He had known Gai for many years and at first he didn't want anything to do with him because of his exuberance, but he had grown on him and now he couldn't imagine not having Gai as a friend. He was one of the few, very few, people that he trusted completely.

"I know that but there's no harm in making sure is there?" Gai said as he slid some money on the table for the waitress to pick up. "What about you, neither are your students, why are you still here?"

Shrugging Kakashi followed Gai as they silently shadowed the two drunk women. "Just don't want to return to an empty house yet."

Nodding they fell silent and took to the trees as they followed the swaying women. Making a sign they came to a stop when Ino stopped in front of her apartment complex to look up at the stars, Tenten sagging next to her unable to hold up her body. The two listened in as Ino spoke drunkenly.

"Tenten…these past months I haven't been myself." She said slowly, taking a second too long on every word. They saw as she clenched her jaw her eyes glazed and unfocused, "I know weird right but it's true. The whole shit is **fucking** insane. I don't even know why this is happening to me. At first I thought maybe it's because I saw him at the hospital for once without that eye-searing jumpsuit on, and that's why I couldn't stop thinking about him, but then I couldn't **stop** noticing him. I stalked him you know. Followed him like a shadow."

The two men looked at each other with surprise and Gai mouthed that they were talking about Lee. Looking back down at the two females they noticed that Ino started talking again. They saw Tenten look at Ino, laughed and murmur that she was crazy.

"I know I'm fucking insane. I stalked him like a crazy woman, and no matter how many times I told myself to stop I couldn't." They saw her look up at the stars as she swayed dangerously before gripping onto Tenten. "Here's the kicker, you ready for it," after getting a grunt she continued, "I started noticing things. I start to sweat when I see him, my heart starts to pound, my nerves come alive, I get horny as fuck and I swear it feels like I'm having a fucking heart attack. It's not that I like him, how can I? I don't even know him like that, I don't know his hobbies, his dislikes or you know whatever else. Not to mention that damn jumpsuit. I…I think it's more primal than that. I just want to rub myself all over him and devour him. I want him to fucking dominate me, to take me and not apologize. I want to fuck him like an animal." She said her voice dipping low into a husky growl.

Kakashi looked at Gai in astonishment, "Who knew, Lee's not exactly smooth is he?"

"I'm just as surprised as you my friend." Gai whispered back.

"Who…who the fuck ya talking 'bout again?" Tenten managed to ask just as they reached her apartment door.

For a moment they thought she wasn't going to answer. For them they knew that she was talking about Lee, no matter how unbelievable it was, but they wanted Ino to confirm their suspicions. What Ino said next shocked them so much that it was a miracle that they didn't drop down onto the ground.

"I'm talking about Gai…Fucking Maito Gai, the fucking Green Beast himself." She said biting her lip.

Kakashi's mouth dropped open and he had to grab onto the tree trunk as his chakra control wavered for a second. "Fucking hell…" he said to himself. He looked to the side and looked at his shell shocked friend. "I'm glad that I decided to tag along, this is too good to be true."

Gai had a look of horror on his face, "What the devil?"

"Ino…your fucking crazy ya know that right?" Tenten said as she leaned against the doorframe. She rolled her head and gave a wide eyed stare at her friend.

They two men silently agreed with Tenten, this was insane.

They watched on as Ino looked at her drunk friend and gave a small smile, "Yeah but still doesn't change the fact that I want him. Months I stalked him, watching him and it doesn't go away…I think it's getting stronger and one of these days my restraint is going to snap and I think I'll do something embarrassing."

"Like what?"

"Yes what indeed?" Kakashi murmured as he sent a knowing look to Gai.

Gai frowned as he unknowingly leaned forward to hear what Ino would say.

"Interesting…" Kakashi said to himself.

"I don't know but it'll be something big, I promise you that. I might kidnap him and tie him up to my bed so I can have my way with him." Ino said with a sloppy smirk.

Kakashi smirked from behind his mask and glanced at Gai. Yup completely shocked he thought with a silent laugh before looking back down.

They watched as Tenten looked at Ino with glazed eyes, "You're fucking insane Ino, now open the door I'm too drunk to be talking' 'bout how you wanna get it in with my teacher."

"Ex-teacher…" Ino mumbled opening her door tumbling in and closing the door.

"Ex-teacher indeed...congratulations Gai you now have a tiny bit of my envy." Kakashi said after a few minutes. He laughed lowly, "Who would have thought that you would have an admirer and one so intent on having you."

"Kakashi what am I going to do? I thought she was talking about Lee!" Gai said frantically. "I've never thought about Ino in that way."

Kakashi stared at his friend before sighing, "Well of course you haven't but you would have to be blind not to see how good she filled out."

"Of course I noticed Kakashi, who wouldn't, but that's not the point." Gai snapped.

"Gai life is too short, especially for us shinobi. We never know whether we'll wake up the next morning or not. Don't stress on it. So Ino has an attraction to you, big deal, you heard her yourself she herself doesn't know what to do about it either."

"But she's younger than me Kakashi."

At this Kakashi gave his friend a sharp look, "You and me both know that they are not children. They've been through hell with us and came out of a war alive. She may be younger than you in age but don't disrespect them by saying that their 'young'."

Gai sighed deeply before rubbing his eyes, "Fucking hell Kakashi she was stalking me."

Kakashi laughed at that, "How didn't you notice?"

Gai shrugged, "I just never paid attention to her. Every time I would happen to catch a glimpse of her she would be eating or buying something so I thought nothing of it." Looking at Ino's door he tilted his head in contemplation, "Although thinking about it now I know why I've been tense. I always felt like I was being watched, but as it was non-threatening I shrugged it off."

Laughing Kakashi dropped down onto the ground and began walking, Gai right beside him. "Better be careful before you find yourself tied up and becoming a sex slave."

Gai smiled as he shook his head, "Don't sound too eager Kakashi."

"Can't help liking what you like." Shrugging Kakashi looked up at the stars, "When's the last time you've been with someone Gai?"

"A year or so…what about you?"

"Three."

They didn't explain why, they both knew why. With the war, and their students they just didn't find the time, or the energy in Kakashi's case, to find someone.

"So…what are you going to do?"

"Absolutely nothing Kakashi."

"What a damn shame." And with that they went their separate ways.

xXx

The next day Gai woke up at four in the morning to his regular routine. He did laps around the village, crunches, squats, and trained for an hour or so. By the time he was finished he was drenched in sweat and it was barely seven o'clock in the morning. Breathing in deeply he welcomed the new day with a shout, "BY ALL THAT IS BEAUTIFUL LOOK AT THE WONDOROUS SUNRISE!" Stretching his body he made his way to his house and showered. As he was putting on his jumpsuit, he heard a knock on his door. "Curious…" he said to himself as he opened the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because Kakashi you're never awake this early and at my house." Gai said with a serious look.

Kakashi shrugged innocently, "Can't I see an old friend?"

At this Gai tensed, "Cut the crap what do you want Kakashi? Last time you said that I ended up in T&I for a month."

"Nothing bad Gai really."

"You said that as well…" Gai said with narrowed eyes.

"Gai trust me you won't regret it, I promise." Kakashi said with a smile that was covered by his mask.

"I was afraid of that, alright let's go but I'm telling you as of now that I am not breaking in anywhere."

xXx

Gripping his head in his hands Gai looked like a man in despair. Whoever said that Kakashi was an unmotivated, lethargic man could rot in hell after he punched their face in. Trying, and failing, to tune out Kakashi's roaring laughter Gai finally lifted his head. "Please just shut up I can't believe I followed you. I should have slammed the door in your face. Nothing good ever comes from you appearing in the morning, it should become an omen. Kakashi sighting in the morning- run, run for your life and don't look back."

Kakashi was gripping his midsection as tears of laughter ran down his masked face. "I-I c-can't be-believe it!"

Gai groaned and hid his face again. Thinking back on what happened hours before.

Walking out his house Gai followed Kakashi with tense shoulders. He didn't know where they were going but he was ready for anything at this point. They stopped to eat breakfast, roamed the weapons store for few hours and Gai started to finally relax. Maybe Kakashi just wanted to hang out on his day off. Getting into the spirit of the outing Gai didn't notice that they were following a pair of very familiar females until they turned on a less populated market street. He knew it was too good to be true; a simple outing what the hell was he thinking. "Kakashi why are we following them?" Gai asked as a frown began to form on his face,

"Oh we are I didn't even notice that we were." Kakashi said in a casual tone.

"Kakashi…" Gai began before they saw the two enter a black door. "What type of store is this?" Next to him he heard Kakashi chuckle darkly and began to back away before he felt what felt like death grab onto his wrist.

"Oh no you don't, we're going in." Kakashi said excitingly.

"But why?" He nearly whined.

"Because I said so Gai now hurry up." Kakashi said as he opened the well oiled door open and slipped inside.

"Damn him." He murmured as he followed him. "Good gracious," he whispered as he moved next to Kakashi, "you knew didn't you what this store was?"

"Maybe…"

"Kakashi we should leave."

"But we just got here."

"So what we shouldn't intrude on their privacy."

"Ever the gentlemen, Gai live a little. This is a public establishment, that we're here at the same time they are, isn't intruding. Look their by the collars come on."

Shaking his head he gave up on trying to convince Kakashi to leave them be. Instead they stealthily made their way to them and hid behind a broad shelf of leather restraints. Feeling uncomfortable Gai glared at Kakashi, who looked to be having the time of his life, before peering around the corner at the two girls; that they could heard every word of their conversation was, as Kakashi would say, a coincidence.

He saw Ino lift her hair to reveal a slender pale neck before putting on a bedazzled collar. He heard Tenten say that it looked good on her, and he had to admit it there was something sensuous about Ino having that collar on her. He blinked repeatedly before paying attention to what Ino was saying.

"It feels nice…" He heard her say softly as her eyes got a far away look to them. He saw her fondle the black leather gently and felt his throat tighten.

"You know I was never into rough sex or anything…I liked it I guess regular….but when I think about Gai all I can imagine is hot rough sex and you have no idea how much that turns me on. For him to talk dirty to me, to just…own me." Her body gave a shudder, and Gai tightened his grip on the shelf until his knuckles turned white.

"I swear I feel like he's watching me right now and it excites me."

Gai and Kakashi quickly pulled their heads back and waited for a few seconds before feeling it was safe to look again.

"I'm like a woman starved Tenten and Gai is a tall cold glass of water and I just want to swallow him up. I'm obsessing over him and it's tearing me up inside, I don't obsess about anyone Tenten. I don't know how to handle this…this thing."

"Just accept it Ino, and plan what you're going to do. As long as you keep fighting it you'll stay feeling like that. Just take a chance you never know what could happen but unless you do you'll forever regret that you didn't **try.**" They saw Tenten lift up a collar and a leash eyeing it curiously, "Besides I bet you're just aching to have this on you with Gai pulling on the leash."

Gai felt his abdomen tighten with need as he pictured Ino at the end of the leash at his feet; get a grip he thought to himself.

Tenten chuckled, "I can't believe I'm in a sex store helping you of all people, with your sexual attraction to my teacher."

"If I had that on I would have no problems crawling to him and licking my way up."

At that Gai turned away not able to hide his burning face. He felt more than saw Kakashi smirk devilishly under his mask. Bastard he thought as he tried to force the color from his face.

He heard Ino's light laughter and his damn curiosity had him peering at the corner of the shelf with Kakashi.

"Hey you started it." Ino looked at Tenten before taking off the collar, "This store is amazing Tenten…I can get lost in here for hours just imaging things."

Please don't, Gai pleaded silently.

"I bet." Tenten laughed.

"Come one I saw this wicked looking vibrator, if I can't get the real thing then I'm getting the closet thing to it, because my fingers just can't cut it anymore." With that the two women went off to the sex toy section giggling like school girls

Gai collapsed against the shelf and groaned while Kakashi started pulling him out the store. Once out in the street and away from the general public did the laughter begin, and here they were at a secluded training ground with Kakashi dying of laughter at his situation.

"Did you hear what she said in there?" Kakashi gasped as he tried to breathe.

"Yes Kakashi I was there as well," Gai said through clenched teeth, "unfortunately."

"Oh come on Gai I don't see what the big deal is. If it were me I would feel flattered that these old bones could still cause the hearts of women to flutter."

Gai sent him a dark look, "Kakashi shut up…you know why this is a big deal. She's younger than me, Asuma would kill me if I even thought about approaching her and that's not including Inoichi."

His laughter dying down Kakashi sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "I understand Gai. There are some lines that shouldn't be crossed, and the bond between teacher and student is one of them." Looking at the sky Kakashi fell silent for a couple of minutes before speaking calmly, "But you have to remember Gai, she is not your student. She is of age and she lives on her own. Sure her father has the right to say his opinion on who she involves herself with, but ultimately it is her choice and no one else's. She is independent; she works in T&I for fucks sake. She no longer goes on missions with Asuma so he really doesn't have a say in what she does, but like I said I understand." Making a grimace Kakashi took a deep breath before asking the one question that all males avoid, but desperate times called for desperate measures, "What you have to ask yourself Gai is what does knowing how Ino feels about you make you feel?"

Gai let his body fall backward and looked at the clouds drift by in the sky. Getting lost in his thoughts time flew by for the two in comfortable silence. What did he feel about this? He didn't know, he didn't know how he felt about it he realized. He was flattered of course who wouldn't be Ino was beautiful. He thought about her and took the time to imagine her. She was short compared to him, but he was tall so nearly everyone was shorter than him. She had long thick blonde hair, thinking about it he had never seen it loose. Her skin was fair and unblemished, which was a wonder since they live in Fire country. Like he had told Kakashi he noticed how well Ino's body looked. He would deny it until the day he died but he had stared at her assets more than once. Her body was perfectly balanced. She had a pair of breasts that he just knew would fit flawlessly in his hands. Her waist dipped in seductively before flaring out to wide firm hips. Her pale white thighs were toned with muscle and her derrière was nice and round. He was personally an ass-man and he found no flaws with Ino's, but what really got him were her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green. Her eyes were big and sharp, having the ability to sear you with a glance. It was also rare to see both her eyes since she always had the other hidden behind a thick curtain of blonde hair. But what did all that mean? Sure he could honestly say that he was physically attracted to Ino but to the extent that he would want to approach her? He just didn't know.

"I'm attracted to her, but then who could say that they aren't she's sex incarnate, but would I want something with her? I honestly don't know and so I won't." Gai said with finality.

Kakashi blinked as he hung his head, "Like I said what a damn shame."

At this Gai got annoyed, "If you're so damn interested why don't you go after her."

Kakashi slowly turned to look at Gai who had an angered look on his face, "Because Gai she wants you not me."

"Do you…like her?"

"I like that she's willing to try anything other than vanilla sex. It's not that easy to find women that will do half the stuff that I like." Kakashi said wistfully.

Gai let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Although he wasn't going to try to make a go at Ino he didn't want Kakashi to either. Kakashi could have anyone he wanted, with or without the mask. He admitted to being selfish by wanting Ino wanting him and him alone. Rubbing his face he gave the sky a frustrated look, he wasn't making any sense at all. Looking at the sun he was surprised to see that it was about to be six in the afternoon. They had just spent hours in silence; grinning he stood up from his spot, "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"As long as you're paying." Kakashi said stoically as he slowly stood.

"After what you put me through today you should be paying." Gai said as he looked at his slouching friend. Seeing Kakashi unmoving and staring off in the distance he shook his head as he chuckled, "Fine I'll pay."

"Great, there's this new little restaurant on Fifth Street that we should try out."

xXx

Nearly a month had passed since Gai and Kakashi had followed Ino and Tenten home. He had become more alert since then but found that Ino had stopped following him around. He was stunned to find that he was a bit disappointed. He rather liked the idea of having a striking female fawning over him. Rubbing his chin Gai scoffed, "Of course who wouldn't fall prey to my devilishly good looks."

Heading to Hokage Tower to pick up a mission scroll he lost himself in his thoughts before he was dragged into a janitor's closet. He gave a muffled shout in the darkness before he felt a small hand cover his mouth. He tensed his body and clenched his fists. Whoever this person was they would find that no one could contain the Green Beast for long, his will of fire was so strong that it would light up even the darkest of nights. These thoughts were cut short as he felt a soft ample chest push firmly against his own hard chest. His breath caught and he breathed deeply through his nose. His senses were immediately overloaded with a spicy scent that was vaguely familiar. I've smelled this before he thought before his body became aware of firm thighs pressing against his own.

Soft lips grazed his ear, "I've been watching you for while now Gai." She whispered wantonly. He felt a tremor go down his spine and knew she felt it when he felt those soft lips form a smile against his ear. "I've been behaving myself for months but enough is enough," she growled as she leaned up against him trailing her free hand up his back and grab onto his hair, "I'm not known for denying myself pleasures." At this she bit his ear causing him to groan lightly. "I want you and I'm going to have you Gai," she said in a husky tone that went straight to his groin, "your **mine**…you just don't know it yet but you will." She said darkly as she rolled her hips against him and removed her hand from his mouth. He was about to say something to her but she quickly claimed his mouth with her own and thrust her tongue in. Gai stood shell-shocked for a minute before his baser instincts kicked in and he was kissing her right back his hips moving with hers. Hearing her moan he came back to himself and pushed her off.

"We can't do this." He heard her give him a throatily laugh.

"We haven't even started yet."

"And we never will," he snapped at her, "your just confused about what you feel for me-" He never finished that sentence before he felt a hand clench the top of his jumpsuit and forcibly pull him down at her face level.

"Don't you **ever** say that shit to me again Gai, I know what I want and I want you. I held myself back for nearly seven months now thinking about this attraction I have for you, I'm not fucking confused got it." She growled at him as her hand fisted tighter on his jumpsuit nearly choking him. "Now that I've tasted you I'm not stopping, so man the fuck up about me. If you don't want me even a little tell me now." She said harshly.

Gai stared ahead in the dark not quite making out her features. He willed himself to say that no he didn't want her but the words never came out. He felt her fingers trace his lips before she kissed him hard.

"That's what I thought."

And with that she left him alone in the janitor's closet feeling like he had just gone through a whirlwind. Seeing the door open again, he panicked thinking she had come back again and threw his hands up in the hopes that he could block her.

"What are you doing in here Gai? The Hokage has been waiting for you for nearly half an hour." Shizune said giving him a weird look at his rumpled appearance before pulling him out into the lit up hallway. "Quit playing around and hurry up before she starts throwing things again; I just got new cups."

Following closely behind Shizune, who gave him another look, he went into the Hokage's office and was ripped into for being late. After getting his mission scroll he ran out of the Tower like a bat out of hell. He wasn't taking any chances of being ambushed by her again.

After he stopped at his house to gather his supplies, for a B-rank escort mission for a week, he made his way to the gates. He ignored everyone and was tapping his fingers against his thigh in agitation as the entry guards jotted down his exit.

"Hey Gai, you okay?" Izumo asked as he closed the entry log.

"I'm fine just trying to make it on time." Gai said stiffly as he looked around him.

"Ok if you say so…there you're free to go, oh hi Ino what's going on?" Izumo said his tone turning into a flirtatious manner.

Gai tensed and didn't dare turn around.

"Nothing much I was just stretching my legs. Oh you're going on a mission Gai?" She asked innocently as if she hadn't accosted him earlier.

He knew damn well that she knew that he was going on a mission, "Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to be on my way; I can't afford to waste anymore time."

He heard her shift closer after Izumo and Kotestu greeted a new genin team and their Jonin teacher.

"Oh you wound me…don't act like you didn't like it Gai." She practically purred as she pressed herself against his back. "Hurry back Gai I'll be waiting for you." With that promise he felt her leave and he didn't turn around as he left the village.

And if anyone told him that he looked like he was running away from something he would punch them in their face.

***In the Manga Ino has green eyes opposed to blue eyes that she has in the Anime. **


	3. Want

**Want**

**Now we're getting into the swing of things. I doubt that this story is going to be a lengthily one like the rest of my other stories have been. Well enough about me let's see what Ino has been up since Gai has been gone. **

After deciding to chase after Gai, Ino had felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Feeling lighter than she had in months she took to humming softly under her breath as she wrote reports and would smile randomly. This put her co-workers on edge, because who in T&I would be that cheerful?

Ibiki had walked by her office during one of those times and narrowed his eyes at her. He walked away without a word, as long as she did her work and did it well he wasn't going to say anything.

She didn't follow him anymore, not feeling the need anymore as she fully embraced her attraction to him. The days flew by and she was currently soaking in her tub as she thought about her plan of attack. Should she shyly approach him? Men liked that, women being meek and soft-spoken. She scoffed, "As if I could be that weak."

No she wasn't going down that route; she didn't want Gai forming an image of her that was false. Slipping deeper into the hot water she let out a long appreciative groan as the heated liquid loosened her sore muscles. She had trained with Hijiri, who was still sore about his hair, and he hadn't pulled any punches. Lifting her arms behind her she closed her eyes and listened to her heartbeat from under the water. It was strong and loud and unapologetic about it. Smiling she rose out of the water like a siren and felt her hair brush against her hips. After drying herself off, she brushed her hair and began braiding it.

She fell asleep that night with dreams of Gai's hands on her body.

xXx

She wasn't expecting to see him at the Hokage Tower but seeing him, so distracted about his surroundings, she just couldn't resist pulling him into the janitor's closet. Those stolen minutes were heaven for her. She could still remember how his tall frame felt, how surprisingly soft his hair was and how delicious his lips tasted.

She was sitting at her desk just having finished her last report of the day and leaned back on her chair. She found that the way to claim Gai was to ambush him until he simply accepted it and his own attraction to her. When she felt his hips grind against hers she swore she could of have died a happy woman. Tilting her head she recognized that he needed convincing that he wanted her. Now that she had a small taste of him she wasn't going to stop.

She didn't care that he was away on a mission for a week. She found that with Gai she could be as patient as a monk if she had to. Laughing she stood and smirked, "Oh Gai you won't stand a chance against me."

xXx

Today was the day that Gai was supposed to be back in the village. Ino decided to let him settle in before she pounced. She was at Tenten's apartment relaxing with beer, pizza and a movie, the perfect sleepover. What better way to spend the weekend, when not stalking a certain green jumpsuit wearing man. It was a muggy night so they decided to leave the windows open, to air out the room, that and Tenten's a/c had stopped working that afternoon. They had shed their clothes; well Tenten had done the actual shedding of clothing while Ino already had on boxer shorts and a sports bra.

"So any update on Mission Laid?" Tenten asked as she grabbed another slice of pizza, her hair for once not in her trademark buns. She had let it down and tied in a pony tail at the base of her neck. She had left her sports bra on and a pair of shorts

Ino smiled, "I made my intentions clear to him last week."

"And how did he take it?"

"He took it well." Ino said slowly as she studied her finger nails.

"He tried to brush it off didn't he?" Tenten said with a mouthful of pizza.

"Yup but I quickly shot that down. There's no mistake in his mind that when he gets back I'm going to be here waiting for him."

"You sound like a complete creeper." Tenten said seriously before drinking from her beer.

Ino shrugged, "I don't care."

"I see that you don't which is a good thing I guess. So what do you plan on doing when he gets back?"

"I think I'm going to randomly ambush him until he can't stop thinking me. Guerilla war tactics, you can never go wrong with them. "

Tenten laughed until she saw Ino's expression, "Oh your serious. Ino that's outrageous even for you."

"Well Gai is determined to deny me even though I know that he wants me back, maybe not to the extent that I want him, but he wants me. I gave him a way out Tenten I really did. I asked him that if he didn't want me to tell me right at that moment and he couldn't." Ino flipped her hair, "So as I figure it he's fair game."

Tenten leaned back on the couch, "Well if you need my help you know that you don't even have to ask."

"Good because I'm going to need your help in cornering Gai as much as possible, you know his locations, his habits everything. I would ask you to tell Neji and Lee but Lee can't keep a secret even if his life depended on it, and Neji would just call me a scandalous woman and not help." Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

Tenten gave a sharp laugh, "Neji's not that bad he just has a certain view on how a woman should be."

"He does know that were not in the olden times right?" Ignoring Tenten's weak glare she added, "You know for a while all of us thought that you were hot for him."

Tenten choked on her pizza, "Neji?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"Well you might've been talking about Lee."

Ino gave her a look, "No. We both know he's madly in love with billboard brow. Not to mention the fact that I saw them together the other day oh so close together."

"What!? When? Ino spill!" Tenten said excitedly, she was always up for hot new gossip especially when it concerned people she knew.

Forgetting about Gai for a minute she turned smiling widely, "It was two days ago and it had started raining. I was at my mom's shop helping her ring up her last customer when I happened to look out the window. To my surprise who do I see huddled together under the oak tree?" She practically sung with overexcitement.

"Sakura and Lee!" Tenten said in disbelief.

"Yes! You should have seen them so close together, holding hands."

"Get the fuck outta here."

"I kid you not. I had my face pressed up against the glass so hard I had to keep wiping the fog off."

"You freak and then what happened?"

"Well Sakura turned away and Lee pulled her back and grabbed her face like this," Ino moved closer to Tenten and gently cupped her cheeked caressing it tenderly, "he was saying something to her and Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes before Lee leaned in closer," Ino leaned in mimicking Lee, "and tilted his head," she tilted her head aware of Tenten's stilled breathing, "and gently placed a kiss on her lips." With that Ino drew back giving Tenten a smirk seeing the annoyed look on her face. "After that they walked away and I went back to the cash register."

"Such a tease I don't know why I bothered to stop and watch." A bored voice said across from them.

The two friends jumped up with a screech and whirled around to find a crouched Kakashi on the windowsill, his infamous orange book closed and held loosely in his hand.

"What the fuck! How long have you been there!" Tenten screamed as her face turned a vicious red.

"Long enough to know that sleepover's are a cruel empty fantasy to men all over the world."

"If you wanted a show you should've asked nicely." Ino said crossing her arms against her chest with a smug smile.

Tenten looked at Ino as if she were crazy not bothering to say anything to her as she put a hand to her chest, "That's seriously creepy Kakashi, not surprising from you, but creepy."

Kakashi shrugged and stared at the two, he had to admit that they had grown up from the two brats that he remembered. He was extremely surprised to see Tenten not only with her hair down, but without her nun outfit. Stepping into the room, which gained him a glare from said female, and a raised eyebrow from the blonde he sat down on the floor, patted the ground next to him and grabbed a slice of pizza. "This is nice."

Sighing at the impossible man they sat down and passed him a beer and sat in awkward silence as they movie played on.

"Jackie Chan is amazing in this film." At this the two snorted, "Funny that you were talking about Sakura and Lee." He said in a casual tone, noticing that the two were watching him like a hawk. He didn't know if it was because they wanted to catch him with his mask down or at the whiff of gossip. "I had just happened to be helping an old woman across the street," a murmur of 'yeah right' was said from his right, "when I just happened to stumble across the two." He paused taking his time to build up anticipation he smiled under his mask as the two girls shook him.

"Get on with it you sack of bones!"

"By the time you finish I'll be dying of old age."

"Patience is a virtue." He reminded them with a wag of his finger.

"Patience my ass get on with it." Ino snapped.

"As I was saying," Kakashi said leaning back, "I stumbled upon them accidentally."

"Accidentally my ass" Ino couldn't help to say with a smile.

"Now I couldn't exactly leave, because they would know I was there and ruin the moment, so I waited them out. It's not like I wanted to hear what they were saying." Kakashi said innocently, which fooled no one. Everyone in the village knew that Kakashi had the annoying knack of being witness to every embarrassing moment to happen to anyone he knew and rivaled Ino on being on top of every rumor and gossip in town. "So there I was an innocent bystander stuck in a tree getting drenched, all for the sake of young love, and I heard Sakura say to Lee," at this point Kakashi lowered his head dramatically, "Lee I'm not sure that I can love again, not after Sasuke." Going into character Kakashi lifted his hand up, "But I love you Sakura, I've always loved you. I would never hurt you like he did. I would appreciate you everyday…can't you see that I would die for you." Taking a deep breath he looked to the ceiling, "and then Lee kissed Sakura and off they went into the sunset and into Sakura's bedroom."

"WHAT!"

"You're lying!"

"Why would I lie?" Kakashi said feeling a bit insulted.

"Why do you walk around with pornography like it's the style? I have no idea why you do, just that you do. There's no reason to your madness." Tenten said stubbornly unwilling to believe that her sweet-natured Lee would do such a thing. "Lee would never sleep with Sakura without waiting. He's a gentleman unlike some." She said eyeing the masked man.

"He's waited eight years I think he's waited enough. Besides my ears heard perfectly well just how bad of a gentleman he was. I don't think I've ever heard Sakura scream so loud or Lee curse so much." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"You followed them all the way there?" Ino asked incredulity. "You're such a pervert."

"No more than you are Ino. I've heard about you." Kakashi said with a knowing gaze. Kakashi suddenly found himself being tackled to floor; his instincts kicked in and flipped her over, twisted her arm behind her back and straddled her back. Leaning into her he said lowly, "That's not very nice Ino." He didn't get a chance to gloat before felt legs encircled his waist and strong trim arms put him in a head lock.

"Yeah so is forgetting that there's two of us and one of you." Tenten murmured into his ear as she tightened her grip on his body.

Feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins Kakashi used his free hand and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled down hard. Hearing her startled gasp, he smirked and made his move when he felt her hold loosen just for a second. Pulling back he slammed Tenten hard on her back, while pulling Ino along encasing her between his strong legs. He wouldn't deny that being tackled by two women wasn't his plan of the night but he wasn't complaining.

Ino cursing and thanking God that one of her arms was mobile made a grab at Kakashi's mid-section trying to get close to his skin in order to press down on a pressure point, but the damn man had so many layers on him.

"Tsk, Tsk Ino you should know better than that," Kakashi said in a light tone as he clamped down on her hand and pulled it up harshly over her head, "you have to play dirtier than that if you want to play with the big boys."

Tenten didn't train for years with Team Gai without gaining a bit of strength and endurance. She tightened her hold until she was choking the man on top of her and managed to unwind her legs him his waist. Planting them on the ground she opened her legs wider and felt him settle deeper into her before she rolled them off her. Taking in a deep breath, feeling instant relief from having their combined weight on her off, she used a leg to push Ino forward a bit as she pulled Kakashi back by his neck and prayed to God that she wasn't kidding about being extremely flexible. Feeling Kakashi trying to force her on her back she gritted her teeth and held him harder.

Kakashi began to pant lightly as his intake of oxygen dwindled but pressed on. He felt Ino yank her arm free and deliver a harsh blow to his groin. Grunting his grip on her hardened and he knew she was going to have bruises.

Although Ino felt Kakashi tighten his hold on her painfully she was able to twist her upper body. Nodding at Tenten to let go of his neck she bit down hard on and felt his spasm.

Tenten took advantage of his loss of concentration, and her free usage of her arms, to grab a hold of his and pulled them up in a steel-like vise. Giving one hard push at Ino with her legs until the blonde was free she grappled with the older man for a few minutes before she finally was able to lock her legs over his. "Hurry up Ino!" She knew that she couldn't hold Kakashi for long, but she had to until he really let loose. She wasn't fooling herself, while Ino and her were using all teir strength, she knew that Kakashi was just warming up.

Ino rolled away and ran to Tenten's room and practically ripped her closet door off its hinges. She had so much adrenaline rushing to her head that she senses were heightened almost painfully. Grabbing the entire bottom drawer she returned to the living room where she saw that Kakashi had managed to twist his own body and was about to deliver a head butt, but Tenten somehow managed to slam his face onto her carpet floor. Dropping onto her knees she cuffed Kakashi's wrists together and grabbed another to cuff them to the radiator by the window, after both her and Tenten dragged him taking harsh kicks to their thighs.

Dropping to the ground the two young women laid there exhausted by the impromptu wrestling match. Looking to the side they saw that Kakashi was panting and smirked, "Team Ino-Ten-1, Team Kakashi-0."

Ino breathed in deeply before crawling to Kakashi, glaring at him she said darkly, "Now you're going to tell me exactly what you meant by that Kakashi-_sensei; _if you don't you'll find that I've learned a few things while working in T&I, some of them not nice or gentle."

"Promise?" Kakashi said with a smirk at the wide-eyed look the two gave him. Laughing he looked at the two, "I'm Gai's best friend."

And that was that. The two slumped while looking at their 'prisoner' and the three laid on the ground suddenly feeling the damage that they did to each other. "So how much do you know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

Kakashi looked at her, "Everything. You've got him shaken up. He's jumping at shadows convinced you're going to jump out and molest him again." Sighing he rolled his shoulders and uncuffed himself. "Next time tighten them more." Settling himself more comfortably he looked at Ino, "So Mission Laid? You know you're going to drive him insane. I had to deal with his frantic ramblings before I came here."

"Why exactly did you come here? You live across town Kakashi; I know I followed you once." Ino said unabashedly.

Kakashi gave her a narrowed look, "Funny I always thought that Hinata was the only one with stalker tendencies," he rubbed his wrists, "but yes I came here on a mission of my own." Pointing a finger at the blonde he said in amusement, "You have caused Gai to become extremely paranoid. So paranoid that he told me to come spy on you if I didn't want to die a terrible death where he would dress me up in a jumpsuit and take off my mask. Naturally being the good friend that I am, I came."

"What a lousy spy." Tenten said as she grabbed a fresh beer.

"Ah the young are so adorable." Kakashi said as he petted Tenten's hair, which had come somewhat loose in the tousle. "Anyway I was told to find out why you're exactly going after him, who put you up to it, and when your next move is."

"Why exactly are you telling me this Kakashi?" Ino asked with narrowing green eyes.

"Because Ino I want Gai to be happy. Although he doesn't know right now, he always wanted to be in a relationship; and not just any kind…the kind that would be soul-shatteringly beautiful that it would consume him entirely. His words not mine." He clarified. "So I offer a trade…you tell me exactly what you want from Gai and maybe I'll help you."

"Why do you care what I want with Gai, it's my business." Ino snapped. Kakashi glared at her and she barely contained a shiver from the coldness she saw in that lone eye.

"Because Ino he is my best friend and as much as I want to see him happy I'm not going to let a girl barely out of diapers toy with him." Leaning in he said darkly, "So either you tell me everything right now or I'll make sure you never get close to him again."

Ino swore she saw a dark cloud forming around the masked man before setting her eyes into a hot glare, "I don't why it's so hard for you, or him, to understand. I **want **Gai. I've wantedhim for so long that it hurts. I don't know why I want him all I know is that ever since that day months ago I can't get him out of my mind. He makes me want dark things, things that I never even knew that I wanted. He makes me want to curl up next to him just to simply feel him. He makes me want to be with him and never let go." Ino dug her hand in her hair, "It's been driving me crazy for almost a year now. Your right I'm barely in my twenties how can I feel something so intense for someone? But I do okay and I'm done fighting it, or trying to understand it; it just is and it's not going away. Not after the closet incident, I'm not letting him go. He's mine." Ino said in a desperate tone. "I know I sound deranged but if he didn't want me even a little he should have told me no in the closet, but he didn't."

Kakashi stared at the young woman and hummed. "Well than that solves that." Rubbing his neck he indulged in the twinge of pain he felt, "Gai is freaked out that you're interested in him. He says that you need to focus your interests in men your own age and not him, but mostly the whole stalking thing got to him."

"Well what was I supposed to do? I didn't want anyone to know until I had no doubts. Believe me I know what kind of reaction this is going to get. Ino and Gai, please no one will believe that it's not some joke, or a bet or a pity thing."

"So what is your plan?"

Tenten cut in, "She wants to use guerilla war tactics on him until he has no point but to surrender to her." Shaking her head while laughing Tenten gave him an amused look, "She's completely insane but I think it may actually work. Gai is not built to be subtle or restrained…" she trailed off as she stretched out her sore arms, "so why would Ino's approach to him be?"

Kakashi tilted his head in thought, "Well Gai always wanted a sweet-natured and gentle woman," he said in light tone missing Ino's hurt look, "but your right he doesn't know the meaning of restraint unless it's pertaining to a mission. I think you follow your plan until he snaps." Turning to look at Ino he said seriously, "I just hope you're ready for when that happens. He won't be gentle after being pushed that far."

Ino gave him a wide smile, "Good you have no idea how much I've been imaging him being rough."

Chuckling Kakashi stood and made his way to the window, "I'll tell Gai a bit of what happened tonight but not all." Halfway through the window he said over his shoulder, "Be sure to be by training ground six around five in the afternoon, and don't be late." With that he was gone.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to bed, Kakashi really did a number on me." Tenten groan as she stretched her body. Hearing Ino's snickers she turned red, "Not like that Ino!"

"Sure whatever you say Tenten."

"I'm serious!"

"Ok I believe you." Ino said unconvincingly.

xXx

The next day the two woke up to sore muscles and bruised skin; Tenten especially since she had actually taken more blows than Ino did. She thanked God that her clothes would hide all of them. "Why does it feel like we got our asses handed to us?" Tenten groaned as she stretched out her muscles in hopes in lessening the soreness. "I clearly remember winning."

Ino ignored her rumblings and hit the shower, turning up the hot water. Spending little time in the shower she dressed quickly and shouted a bye to Tenten who was slowly making her way to the bathroom, her legs trembling.

She spent the day in the interrogation room mind walking. After every session she told Tobitake, another mind walker, every detail before moving onto the next one. Clocking out at four she rubbed her head in annoyance, mind walking for hours always gave her a headache. She needed more time to build up the tolerance for it like her father. Downing a couple of pills for the headache she gulped down on the water bottle she had snatched from the break room earlier.

Taking to the trees she put her stalking skills to use and covertly made her way to training ground five. She found a good tall tree, with thick branches and generous cover and lie in wait for the signal. She didn't move a muscle and stamped down on her reaction at seeing her prey. The minutes dragged on for what seemed like eons and she let out a slow breath when she saw Kakashi's silver head move away from training ground six and into the trees. She didn't move her eyes on the prize, even when Kakashi touched down on her branch.

"He's all yours." He said lightly not stopping.

Feeling him leave the branch she counted to ten in her head before she pounced, her gaze never straying from Gai's tall green form.

As she quickly, and silently, made her way to him she didn't notice that Kakashi had doubled back and crouched down on her branch to watch.

"So I can add voyeurism to your list of perversions?" A sweet voice said at his side.

"And yet here you are next to me committing said perversion." Kakashi said lowly. He smiled a small smile at the silence he was met with.

"Shut up and scoot over." Tenten said through gritted teeth a blush on her face.


	4. Invaded

**Invaded**

**Almost nearing to the end of this story, hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Naruto, just like to use his creations for my own non-profitable enjoyment. **

Gai had waved goodbye to Kakashi and immediately dropped down to do push-ups. Kakashi had told him about what he found about last night.

"I had to wait for hours before they even spoke about you," Kakashi told him in an annoyed tone, "Ino is enlisting Tenten's help in getting to you. She's going to let you stew for a couple of days before she comes at you." Kakashi had stared at him for a long moment, "She genuinely likes you."

"How is that possible?" Gai said mostly to himself.

"You got me but that's what I heard. You can relax for a few days Gai." Looking to the sky he hummed to himself, "Well I'm off I have to go see the Hokage, have an appointment with her at three."

"Kakashi your two hours late!"

"I prefer to think of it as savoring Konoha's scenery." He said shrugging before waving a goodbye jumping onto a nearby tree.

And here he was doing the one thing that had always helped him clear his mind. Focusing on the movement of his muscles he felt unburdened until thoughts slowly started to trickle in. A small frown started forming on his face as his body continued doing push-ups. Did knowing that Ino was actually, genuinely, interested him make any difference? No how could he be with her. He knew that she was a woman of her own mind, but he couldn't accept the fact that she wanted him. She was so beautiful to be interested in a man like him. His hands were large and callous, and he was strong, too strong. What if he accidentally hurt her? Gai shut his eyes tightly at the thought. Of course the fact that she was a kunoichi didn't cross his mind, at the moment he was seeing her as a flower so delicate that with one wrong move would be crushed.

What he didn't know is that Ino didn't want to be handled gently, not by him.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts that he barely had time to dodge the body that came rushing at him. Going into a fighting stance he narrowed his eyes at the person before he really looked at the intruder. His eyes widened slightly and he began to turn away, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid her Mind Body Switch Technique. Suddenly he felt his mind invaded by the blonde haired woman. He was dimly aware of their bodies becoming still as statues facing each other in an unblinking stare. He lost the feeling of his body as he was surrounded by darkness. He saw himself materialized and looked around himself curiously. He knew she was there in the darkness of his mind, watching him like a beast does with their prey, waiting for the opportune moment to attack. It was a bit worrying.

"Why?"

He jumped slightly at her voice, he turned in a circle trying, and failing, to spot her. "Because this thing you feel for me is turning into an obsession, and I'm worried about how you will react when things don't go your way." He said as his face set into a frown. He felt, actually **felt**, her annoyance before it was swept away by a thoughtful mood.

"Do you know why I did this?"

He shook his head, knowing that she would see him.

"I know that you will never believe me, believe that I actually want you, so what better way then to let you into my mind by invading yours." She said with a mischievous tone.

Gai drew in a startled breath and was about to protest before Ino drew him in. He was assaulted by emotion, thoughts, images and everything that was Ino. He saw her in the hospital working before Ibiki demanded that she work for him. He felt her sadness by her father's avoidance of her after she got his position. He saw her hunched over in the doorway peeking at him as he stretched in his hospital room. He felt her surprise and dismissal as she walked away. He felt her joy at working in the Torture and Interrogation department, but accepted that that was all she showed him. He saw her going on dates with other men and felt how she was slowly comparing them to him, and feeling unsatisfied after spending the night with them. He saw when she began to become angry at herself, talking to herself, for not being able to get him out of her head. He felt her desperation at finding that thoughts of Sasuke no longer made her yearn for him, but thinking of him made her feel anxious. He felt her slip more into confusion as she forced herself to go on dates and could not pay attention, or find herself caring for it. He saw that she had finally stopped seeing men and began stalking him, intent on figuring out why she was so interested in him. He felt how her body would become alive whenever she felt him nearby, and he was surprised that she endured that for months. He felt her dark passion for him, he saw her fantasies of him pining her down, and her excitement when she and Tenten were at the sex store. He saw himself, through her eyes, as he was dragged into that dark closet. He felt how his body felt to her; it was as if he was in her body. He felt how she pressed her chest against his own and felt heat from where they touched. He felt her nipples harden with want and how desperately she wanted to feel his skin on hers. He felt her heart racing impossibly fast at being finally near him, at being to finally touch him. He felt how aroused she got, how wet she got, when she began moving her hips against him, how she felt satisfaction at last when her lips molded over his. He felt her body tighten with need, then with anger at him when he said that nothing would ever happen between them. He felt her smugness when he couldn't' deny her and felt her reluctance to part with him.

Being hit with emotion after emotion, experience after experience, thought after thought, he began to get light headed. I don't think I can handle anymore, he thought to himself as he clenched his jaw. Immediately after this thought he felt himself being gently pushed out of her mind.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to show you so much, especially since you've never been inside someone else's mind." She said apologetic.

Gai breathed heavily and felt a cool hand on his forehead. Opening his eyes he saw her as she let her body become visible. He gazed into her green eye, the other still hidden behind her curtain of hair. He wished he could see her face without all that hair hiding it. He smiled as she pulled her hair away to grant his request. "It's slightly disturbing to know that you can hear my thoughts.

"Sorry." She said but he felt that she wasn't sorry at all. "Time for me to leave if I stay any longer you'll have a migraine the entire day." With that dismissal he felt his control over himself returning and no sign of her at all. His senses came rushing back and shook his head.

"You okay?" He heard her ask as she walked to him.

Opening his eyes he saw that she had pulled all of her hair back into her pony tail and felt lost. He had just experienced something so intimate with her and he didn't even know if he could say no to her ever again. He had seen too much of her, felt too much of her, to know that she would never stop until he was hers. "Ino you're such a beastly woman." he found himself voicing his thoughts.

Ino stopped surprised at what he said. She frowned at him, "…You just make me want to chase you; to make you mine and no one else's. I can't help it."

Gai felt slightly embarrassed that he called the gorgeous woman in front of him a beast. His attention was snatched by her again as she stepped close to him, so close that if he took a deep breath he would touch her.

"I'm going to ask you again Gai; do you want me to stop? Do you want me or not?" She asked him so heartbreakingly soft.

Gai found himself cupping her face and leaning down. He stared into her green eyes before kissing her. How could he say no to her? How could he when he wanted her so much?

He felt her soft lips surrender to him without a fight, felt her tongue lick his lips asking to be let in. He groaned lightly as he opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. He pulled her closer to him and did what he always wanted to do; he pulled her hair out of its confine and felt it fall. He moaned as he pushed his hands in and pulled her head back sharply. He heard her gasp and leaned back to take the sight of her in, and what a sight it was.

Her eyes were half-lidded with pleasure, her greens eyes darkened with lust. Her soft lips were slightly red and open as she panted softly. Her hair, her beautiful thick hair, was like a sea of sunlight dripping down her body. His eyes ran down her body; her chest was moving in time with her pants, down her visible pale toned stomach. Past her round hips were her hair came to an end, continuing to her firm thighs and calves.

He felt her shiver as he inspected her. He twirled her around and pushed her hard against the tree that was behind them. He stared down at her and didn't know what to feel as he noticed that she was patiently waiting for whatever he wanted to do with her. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath of her spicy scent. He felt as if he could get lost in her hair, there was so much of it. Tangling one hand in it, the other he moved slowly down her neck, Ino gave a violent shiver there he noted, past her chest slightly brushing against the side of her breasts; caressing her waist and settling on her hips. He tightened his hold on her hips and pushed past her hair to get to the slender fair neck. He gave a long lick, hearing her whisper a dark yes, before giving her a hard bite. He had to clamp down hard on her hip and push her against the bark as she lurched against him roughly. He felt her finally move her arms to his neck. She used him to pull herself up so she could wrap her firm legs around his waist. He moaned as he let go of her neck and gave her hard kiss.

Ino took his kiss and bit down on his lip hard. She tightened her legs around him grinding against his rising excitement, moaning loudly. He moved along with her, thrust for thrust, going faster and harder by the second as his grip on her hair tightened. He felt her nails dig into his neck and moaned in her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers. He pulled her hips closer to his as he pushed up hard and got a long moan from her. He moved his head away from her, stopping his movements. He rested his head against the tree bark and tried to fill his lungs with oxygen. He felt her breathe against his shoulder and suddenly became aware of how hot he was under his jumpsuit. He felt the sweat trail down the spine of his back. He breathed in through his nose and was flooded with their scents mixed together. Spice and earth combining to form a scent that smelled animalistic.

That's how he would describe this attraction between the two. "We need to stop." He said, surprised that his voice had deepened into a hoarse.

"Why?" She replied in a husky tone before she trailed soft kisses on his jaw.

"We're in the middle of a training ground, where anyone can see us."

"So I don't care, let them see so they'll know that your mine and I'm yours." He heard her say, surprised to hear excitement in her voice.

"No Ino." He snapped leaving no room for her to object. He felt her growl slightly in frustration before feeling her nod against him.

"Spoilsport." She murmured before hugging him, unwinding her legs from him.

Loosening his iron like grip on her he stared down at her. She lowered her hand from his neck and down his chest. He was still hard for her and she noticed.

"I can take care of it for you." She said giving him a devilish look.

Smiling at her he pushed her hair behind her ear and shook his head. "No Ino."

"You say no a lot Gai." Ino said with a small frown.

"Deal with it, now go devil woman." He saw her give him a quick bright smile before slipping away from him. Not moving he heard her say something to him that had his blood boiling.

"You know although its fun being the aggressor, I'm getting tired of it. Feels like you won't ever be the one doing the taking, feels like **you're** the one that needs to be treated with kiddy gloves so **I** won't crush **you**." She said with a mockingly.

He bared his teeth and clenched his hands into hard fists. Who the hell did she think she was talking to him like that, as if he were some novice that was breakable. He turned ready to tear into her but saw that she was no where to be seen. He was finding that she could be incredibly fast and silent when she needed to be. He narrowed his eyes angrily, "Oh Ino by the time I'm done with you you'll be begging me to treat you with kiddy gloves."

xXx

Meanwhile hidden behind leaves, Kakashi and Tenten didn't move from there spot until much later in the night. Damn paranoid shinobi, Tenten thought standing from her crouched position. Tenten heard her bones crack with a light groan. She stretched her bruised muscles, courtesy from the man next to her, and felt a slight twinge of joy from the soreness. She felt just a tad guilty for spying on the two but she was curious as to why Gai made Ino lose her mind. She had never blushed so much then she did by watching them. She hoped Kakashi didn't notice. Speaking about him she turned to look at him. "What are you still doing down there?"

Kakashi took his time to look up at her, "Just taking it all in." He ignored her look and slowly stood. "That was interesting I wonder what Ino said to Gai to make him so angry?"

"Knowing Ino it could be anything." Tenten said with a grimace.

"Hmmmm..." Giving Tenten a parting look he began tree hopping, the best way of transport.

"Where are you going?" Tenten asked awkwardly. She immediately regretted asking him, he was Kakashi of course he wouldn't be interested in hanging out with her.

Kakashi stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I was going to get take-out and head home."

"Oh." She said softly before giving him a small wave, "Cool then I guess I'll see you around?"

Kakashi turned around, "You can come with, I always order too much food and it ends up going bad."

"Really?" Tenten said in disbelief before hurrying after him, "Ok." She said with a grin.

Kakashi gave her a look before heading off, Tenten right behind him.

xXx

Gai was furious. He swore that she was doing this on purpose. She was testing his patience and he was so close to snapping. She had been ambushing him for the past couple of weeks. He always took care to look out for her but just when he thought he was safe there she was, with that damnable smirk of hers. It was almost as if she knew where he was going to be. He didn't put it past her to follow him non-stop, but even she had to rest. He also didn't put it past Kakashi to tell her where he was but that was one headache he didn't want to deal with. He was getting paranoid, Kakashi-level paranoid; paranoid to the point that he had tackled Naruto face-down to the ground more than once thinking it was her. Naruto had made it a point to shout that it was him and dodge anyway in the times that he didn't say it fast enough for Gai to hear him. He was going insane with the paranoia. He nearly cried with joy at receiving a two-week escort mission. He was able to let loose his frustration as their group was ambushed by bandits.

He had already accepted Ino and her beastly attitude towards him, but by God he wasn't a slab of meat! He carefully made his way to the mission tower to report the success of his mission; if you can call him running at his fastest speed carefully. Reporting in he made his way to the one place that Ino wouldn't be able to sneak up on him, the Hyuuga compound.

It was a matter of pride now, how was it that a Chunin level kunoichi was able to creep on him undetected? He's Jonin-level, one of the elite for fucksakes! She's trying to break me, he thought to himself as he paced the guest room that Hiashi had let him use.

"Do you want to talk about it Gai-sensei?" Neji asked as he watched his teacher go back and forth. Lately his teacher wasn't himself; he was prone to cursing at odd times and constantly on edge. Neji, because even though he thought Gai was the most embarrassing and ridiculous man he had ever met, made as much noise as possible when approaching him. He respected the man too much, him and his power, to approach him silently when he was in this mood. He was above all a Jonin, and a damn good one to still be alive after two wars. Concern graced Neji's handsome face as he tucked his hands into his voluminous sleeves.

Gai stomped down on the urge to curse and glanced at his student. Sighing he threw himself, quite dramatically, onto the bed. "Neji! My student! If only I could!"

Neji released a breath of relief. There was the overly dramatic teacher he knew. He watched from his post by the door as Gai had spread himself onto the bed and covered his face like a child. Shaking his head he walked into the room and leaned against the dresser. "Gai-sensei what happened to 'our bonds can only become stronger by our youthful display of camaraderie?'" He saw Gai stiffen and smirked, I got you old man now spill.

"You are right Neji, how could I be so foolish as to forget my own youthful teachings?" Gai said with a dark look. "FORGIVE ME! I'LL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HA-"

"NO!" Neji shouted. Seeing that he now had Gai's attention he quickly acted, "No Gai just sit down and talk." Seeing Gai slump back onto the bed Neji relaxed, he really dodged a bullet there.

"Neji…have you ever had….feelings for a…." Gai said slowly.

Neji frowned, if the man was going to ask him what he thought he was going to ask he would sixty-four palms his ass out of the compound!

"…for a…woman?"

Neji closed his eyes in relief before snapping them open in outrage. "Why do you ask me as if it's so difficult to believe that I could have feelings for a woman? Who do you expect for me to have feelings for?"

"Neji know that I will support you no matter what. I think he's a good person if a bit eccentric, but whoever makes you happy." Gai said with an earnest face.

Neji nearly chocked on his spit, "What the hell?" He surged forward and gripped the front of Gai's jumpsuit hard before pulling him up high into the air so that his teachers feet barely touched the ground, "Gai you're going to tell me everything you** think** you now about me and my '**choice**'."

Gai talked quickly, telling him that everyone thought that because his constant disdain of women he batted for the other team. Particularly to a loud blue eyed blonde who just happened to be Konoha's unpredictable ninja. Neji was mad enough to spit nails as he lowered Gai and paced. He forced himself to calm down and took deep breaths, "Gai we'll deal with that later but for now tell me what's happening with you." Seeing that the man was going to say he was fine he snapped, "Don't you dare lie to me Gai."

"It's Ino."

Neji blinked in confusion, "What does she…," and it was as if a light bulb was flipped in his brain. Of course, he had saw her trailing them more than once when she thought that no one was watching her, no one could hide from his eyes after all. He thought that it was strange, at first thinking that she was stalking them because of him, but then as he watched her watching them he saw that she wasn't paying him any attention. He had shrugged it off but now it was all coming together. "She likes you." He said with wonder.

"Likes would have been too simple no she doesn't like me, she **wants** me. Like a lion wants its prey, Like a moth to a flame, like a dog wants its bitch, like a-"

"I get the picture,' Neji said quickly, "So….your saying that Ino's the alpha and you're her bitch?" Neji said a smirk on his lips and as chuckled lowly.

Gai frowned as he told Neji everything that happened since that day when he and Kakashi had overheard Ino and Tenten talking. At the end of it all he just slumped onto the bed, "Damnit all to hell."

"I would have never have thought Gai, but then again with how you dress and act I always thought you were in love with Hatake."

Gai jolted upward with a disgusted look on his face, "Kakashi?! No! That's just…No!"

Neji laughed at his teacher before staring at him, "Do you want her?"

Gai tensed and released a long breath, "Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

Gai gave him a look that Neji had rarely ever gotten, the look of are-you-seriously-asking-me-that? "She had the audacity to tell me that **she** was tired of making the moves and that **I **was the one that needed to be treated with kiddy gloves!"

"So basically you're mad that she called you a weak bitch." Neji said with a knowing nod.

Gai's expression darkened, "Who the hell does she think she is talking to **me **that way?

Does she have any idea who I am? I'm Might Gai damnit!"

Neji watched in fascination as Gai cursed and damned Ino to hell. "Gai there's a simple solution to this. You're a man, you're a Jonin, and this isn't your first rodeo so to say; why are you letting her treat you this way?"

Gai looked at him, "She's a young woman Neji…and well…look at me." Looking down at himself he saw his large calloused hands, hands that have seen more than its share of blood. "I could seriously harm h-" He never got to finish, getting punched in the face tended to do that.

"Gai listen to me very carefully." Neji said slowly. "Ino is a kunoichi. She works with I&T Department, you don't get into that bunch by being weak. She's strong and knows the risks of involving herself with a Jonin with a habit of being overzealous. From what you've told me it's what she likes about you. Now do you want my advice?" Seeing Gai's nod he continued, "Turn the tables on her. **You **stalk her and **ambush** her." Gai looked at Neji with wide eyes. "Don't look at me that way, just because **I **know how to proceed with decorum in public doesn't mean I don't know anything else."

"Your right Neji, I've been letting her run rampant and if she's going to be with me she has to learn that she can't speak to me that way…unless I allow it." Seeing Neji nod in the corner of his eye he stood and pulled the long haired man into a bone crushing hug. "THANKYOU NEJI! HOW THE YOUTH BURNS BRIGHTLY WITHIN YOU!"

Getting up to set his plan in action he didn't expect the hand coming down onto his shoulder with iron like strength.

"Oh what's this? Did you forget that you still have to tell me why the **fuck** everyone seems too think that not only am I gay but interested in Naruto?" Neji said darkly.

Gai gulped and started to sweat, "W-well you see Neji…"

xXx

Talking with Neji had really helped him. Gai limped into his room and didn't bother in trying to remove his jumpsuit. Neji had gotten a little upset that everyone thought that he was head over heels in love with Naruto. Knowing that his body was covered in small red dots Gai closed his eyes. Tomorrow is a new day, with new possibilities. Smiling in the dark he dreamt of long blonde hair and vibrant green eyes.

xXx

Ino woke up to find a bouquet of flowers on top of her dresser. She stared at the flowers for a long moment before slowly sliding out of her bed and making her way to it. Her mind was blank as she stared down at them, unsure to touch it. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the flowers before her mother came to a stop next to her.

Hanako had called out to Ino more than once before she made her way upstairs. As she neared her daughter she noticed the flowers, "Oh sweetheart, they're beautiful." Her mother asked softly, "When did you work on it?"

Ino's throat felt tight as she forced the words out, "I didn't make it."

Hanako gasped slightly as she looked from the flowers to her only child. She gently hugged her and kissed her head, "My sweet baby, I'm so happy for you."

Ino felt her breath hitch and closed her eyes. She opened them quickly, afraid that the flowers would disappear. She slowly reached out to touch their petals, humming in answer as her mother went to get a vase.

The flowers were tied together by a white ribbon. The brilliant purple Bachelor Buttons was the backdrop of the bouquet. Strands of the lavender, white pink stained Hydrangea's cut through along with the pure white Tuberose. Nearly at the bottom were clustered the greenish yellow Ivy flowers, and four pink roses were arranged in the middle of the bouquet.

"Bachelor Button, anticipation," She touched the purple flowers, "Hydrangea, perseverance," She shifted to touch the lavender petals, "Tuberose, pleasure," Her fingertips grazed the pure white flower and lastly, "Ivy, fidelity and pink rose's happiness and trust."

"Here darling, put them in the vase." Hanako said as she put the vase down next to the flowers. She watched silently as Ino gently lifted the bouquet and smelled them before placing them in the vase. "He must be something special to take the time to make you a bouquet."

Ino stared at the flowers, "Yeah he is. He's more than I expected." She laughed, "He's more than anyone expects. He's so unique, there's no one like him."

Hanako looked at her daughter, "Who is he?" She looked on as her daughter tensed for a second before relaxing. "He's a shinobi isn't he?"

Ino turned to face her mother. Her mother was elegant, soft brown hair tastefully done up in a bun, and light brown eyes; so civilian. "He is. He's someone everyone knows of, it's kinda hard to miss him."

"Oh my word is it that Hatake boy?" Hanako gasped.

"What no! I mean yes he's handsome but no, it's not him."

"The Uzumaki?"

"No way in hell."

"Oh don't tell me it's that Aburame child?" Hanako whispered. "Because I mean to say, I would support you no matter what love, but remember that he's a clan heir like you. There would be trouble because of it."

"Mom no! It's Might Gai!" Ino shouted.

Hanako stared at her for a long moment before blinking rapidly. "Might Gai, the green man?"

Ino sighed a yes and waited for the protests. Hearing none she looked to her mother and saw that she had a small smile gracing her face.

"Well…how unexpected."

"You're not mad? Disappointed?"

"No, he took the time to make this beautiful flower arrangement for you. Any man who took the time and pain to make this is one hell of a man in my eyes. I just wonder what your father will say." Hanako stated before breathing a sigh of relief, "At least he's not from a clan, so there won't be a problem with that."

Ino looked away. She hadn't thought about what her father would say about her and Gai. She felt herself smile, her and Gai. She laughed softly; she didn't remember how long it had been since she had been so happy.

Hanako didn't say anything as she saw Ino radiate happiness. She slowly walked out of the room leaving Ino to her thoughts. She would support her if Inoichi tried to stop her baby from being happy with that green man. Closing the door she made her way downstairs to start on breakfast humming a happy tune.

xXx

He had Ino chasing after shadows and jumping in surprise whenever he sneaked up on her to steal a kiss. He had passed by her house later on that night and was pleased to see that the bouquet that he had spent hours on was proudly displayed on her dresser.

He had at first been wary that Naruto had known about the language of flowers, but considering that the boy had his own private garden and half of his apartment was filled with plants he decided to shut up and just take it. Of course Kakashi just happened to be in the neighborhood and had tried to sneak in some cactus flowers in. He had shut that down quickly; he was giving her a floral demonstration of what he was feeling not a sexual invitation.

"You're telling me that you don't feel lust and don't want to have sex with Ino?" Kakashi had said in disbelief.

"That's a load of crap if you ask me." Naruto added.

"Well no one asked you." Gai snapped before rubbing his face. "Look these are going to her house, where her mother and more importantly father live. They don't need to know that I do."

So after many grueling hours the bouquet was ready and was expertly dropped off at her house. Now here he was lying on his back on his bed smiling like a giant fool. Lifting his arm he gave his ceiling his infamous good guy pose, "I'm pretty amazing." Letting his arm drop he turned to his side and lost himself to his dreams.

xXx

Kakashi woke up to the birds singing and light streaming through his window. Groaning he covered his face with his covers and had half a mind to send a fire jutsu to barbeque the birds. "It's too early for this crap." He groaned as he rolled himself in a cocoon of warmth. Rubbing his feet together he felt himself falling back into the deep dark oblivion that was sleep before a resounding knock jolted him out of it. Slowly opening his eye he waited a few beats before trying once more to fall asleep before another knock, louder than the last one, destroyed that dream. "Someone's dying today." He muttered lowly as he rolled out of bed and pulled on his mask. Looking through the peep hole he shook his head and looked again. No such luck that it was a hallucination. Gai was there standing at his door with a smile on his face. Opening his door Kakashi leaned against the frame and casually stated, "Any last words before I kill you?" Gai the fool just gave him an indulgent smile. Yeah the green fool was going to die in the most painful way he could manage.

"Kakashi! Good morning! Why are you still in bed? Don't you see how wondrous this morning is?!" Gai shout as he pushed his way into Kakashi's apartment.

Lord give me strength, Kakashi thought to himself as he shut his door and watched as his best friend began to make his bed. Resisting the urge to drop kick Gai in the face he turned away from the ridiculous scene and headed to his bathroom. As he did his morning business he contemplated jumping out his window for a quick escape; but Gai seemed to sense his ideas for freedom as he shouted for him to hurry up and get out of the bathroom. Feeling his patience run out Kakashi snapped, "Gai if you don't shut the fuck up and let me take of my business I swear that I am going to break every bone in your body and shave your hair off!" Releasing a drawn out sigh he thanked God for the silence that followed. Walking calmly out of the bathroom he saw Gai demurely, and wasn't that just the weirdest sight Kakashi said to himself, standing by the kitchen table. "Now what do you need Gai?" Gai shyly, Kakashi couldn't believe his eye, looked away as a blush came on his face. Kakashi felt his stomach drop and twist.

"You're smooth, handsome, cool and experienced Kakashi."

Kakashi's sense of survival was flaring madly and he had the strong urge to knock Gai out.

"So I thought who better than you to help me."

Kakashi felt his hand begin to sweat and still he didn't move or change his expression.

"Help you?"

Gai gave him a small smile, "Yes…please help me."

Kakashi stared at him, "Gai…how do I say this nicely….you have to be more specific in what you want me to help you with."

Gai gave him a nervous glance, "A date."

"A date."

"Yes…teach me how to go on a date."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

"Gai."

"Kakashi?"

"I'm going to kill you now."

Gai dodged a kunai before he jumped onto the ceiling to avoid a knee to the face. "Kakashi wait!"

"I don't think I want to."

"Kakashi listen to me! I need to know how so I can take Ino out on a date." Gai pleaded as he dropped onto the floor, smoothly going into a roll to avoid a slew of kunai.

Kakashi paused and cocked his head, just like his Nin dogs were prone to do. "Let me get this straight. You want to go on a date with me so you can successfully go on a date with Ino?" Seeing Gai nod Kakashi closed his eye as he rubbed his forehead. This was why he hated mornings; Gai always had shit haired plans in the morning. "Gai that is the most disturbing plan to date, I'm a man and she's a woman. How did you even think this was going to work?" Gai blushed as he stuttered. "Exactly." Kakashi stressed as he opened his freezer and pulled out his sake bottle. Not bothering with a cup he chugged from the bottle.

"It's the morning Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed scandalized.

"With you I need to carry a bottle of liquor 24/7." Kakashi set the bottle down and sat down on a chair. "Gai listen, and listen closely," he said slowly as if speaking to a child, "You make a reservation at a nice restaurant, find Ino and ask her to dinner, go home and change out of the green suit," he stressed that part it wouldn't do to make Ino remember their first date like that, "Pick her up from her house and head to the restaurant and have a nice time."

"But-"

"No buts Gai! You came to me for help and I'm helping you. So just go and do what I told you to do."

"Okay…" Gai said with a smile. Walking to the door Gai looked over his shoulder at Kakashi who looked as if he was run over by a hundred Naruto's, "Thank you friend."

Kakashi looked up and nodded at him before Gai silently left his house. Letting his head drop onto the table Kakashi groaned, "The things I do for that idiot."

**I got the info about the language of flowers from the meaning of flowers and the wikipedia page on Hanakotoba. R&R! **


End file.
